


You Said Someday We Might

by bbh92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbh92/pseuds/bbh92
Summary: When Baekhyun was 5 years old, he swore that he would get married to Chanyeol, no matter what.written for Rock A Bye FestRB176*





	You Said Someday We Might

**Author's Note:**

> ### Mod Notes
> 
> This work is written for the 2019 Rock A Bye Fic Fest: Round 1. We hope you enjoy! Make sure to give our writers all the love that they deserve~ Authors will be revealed on June 25!  
>  **Prompt:** [RB176]  
>  **Word count:** 6,170  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Characters:** EXO Members  
>  **Side pairing/s:** Kim Junmyeon/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin  
>  **Warning/s:** Crying on Baekhyun's part
> 
> ### Author's Notes
> 
> To the Prompter, I hope I did justice to your Prompt. I almost dropped out of the fest because I got bad writer's block and I even started all over on this story like three times, but I'm glad I overcame that and stayed till the very end. To the Mods, thank you for creating this fest and letting me be a part of it.

**“Once in a lifetime, you meet someone who changes everything.” - Unknown**

 

_I._

Baekhyun pouted as he looked around the playground. Every kid had someone to play with, except for him. It was always like this for him. No one ever wanted to play with him, so Baekhyun was left alone most of the time. Baekhyun only wanted some friends to play with but it seemed like the other kids didn’t want that. It's times like this where he wished he had a brother his age, but sadly that didn’t happen.

 

He slowly walked towards the sand pit and sat down. His mother would get angry at him later for dirtying his new jeans, but for now, he was going to concentrate on building a sandcastle. This was probably the fourth day in the week that Baekhyun had been determined to make his sandcastles one hundred percent perfect. He wouldn’t settle for less and maybe, just maybe if he built a good enough sandcastle the other kids in the park would want to play with him.

 

Baekhyun was just finishing the bridge to get across so the deadly sharks wouldn't get to the royal family when all of a sudden the tower where the princess slept was knocked over. He gasped and looked up to see the culprit. It was a boy his age. He wore a bright green sweater, baggy red pants, and a black hat. Baekhyun thought the boy looked like the watermelon he had eaten this morning.

 

“You ruined it!” Baekhyun yelled. “The princess room is ruined and it's all your fault!” He wanted to punch this kid, but if he did his mom would probably take all of his toys away and that was terrifying to the five-year-old boy.

 

“I’m sorry!” The watermelon boy frowned, he looked like he was going to cry. “I’m Chanyeol, I can help build the princess room again, I’m really good at sandcastles.”

 

Baekhyun squinted his eyes and looked at the boy up and down. He didn’t know whether to believe the boy, but he did need help building the rest if his castles.

 

“I will be the judge of that.” Baekhyun scooted over so the boy could sit next to him. “I’m Baekhyun and that’s my mama over there.” He pointed to the woman who looked seconds away from taking her son away before he punched the sweet looking boy. “If you ruin more of my castles, I’ll tell my mama and she’ll tell yours, so then you'll be in big trouble.”

 

The watermelon boy seemed to be scared of that and shook his head quickly, he was going to make sure to follow every word Baekyun said to make sure he wasn't told on.

 

_

 

Watermelon– Chanyeol, wasn’t as bad as Baekhyun had originally thought. He was a really good sandcastle builder and they had been able to make three more castles. Both boys didn’t notice that they had been playing for around two hours and what they also didn’t notice, was both of their mothers gradually getting closer and talking about how cute their sons were together.

 

Eventually, it was getting too late for both boys to continue playing, so both of their mothers got up to retrieve their sons.

 

Baekhyun pouted as his mother told him it was time to go. He didn’t want to stop playing with Chanyeol. He brightened up though when his mother told him she had Chanyeol’s mother's phone number, so if both boys wanted to have a playdate, they could. Baekhyun smiled brightly at his mother, but before they could leave he gasped. Baekhyun had realized that he almost left without giving Chanyeol a hug goodbye. He ran back to the boy and threw his arms over him. Baekhyun pulled back and giggled at Chanyeol’s shocked face.

 

‘Mama! This is Chanyeollie and he’s my new best friend. He knows how to build sandcastles which are really cool! We're going to get married when we grow up, so we can always build castles together.” Baekhyun blabbed.

 

Both mothers eyes grew wide and they laughed at how silly Baekhyun was, but what they missed to notice was how Chanyeol nodded and his cheeks turned pink.

 

_II._

 

“Baekhyun slow down!” His mother laughed. “The house doesn’t have to be completely spotless.”

 

“Mama! Chanyeol is coming over and– and it’s going to be the first time ever. I need everything to be perfect!” Baekhyun whined as he threw his clothes in his closet not even caring if they weren't in the right place, he just wanted them out of sight.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had remained friends since that day at the park, so now Chanyeol’s mother had finally allowed her son to have a sleepover with Baekhyun and let's just say the smaller boy was freaking out. This was the first time he’d ever have a friend over but most importantly a friend that was staying over. What if Chanyeol hated his room? What if Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was boring?

 

Just as Baekhyun’s head was spinning with multiple questions and different scenarios, he heard footsteps coming towards his room. It was too early for Chanyeol to be here, but he was here and Baekhyun wasn’t ready. His mother was a traitor for letting the other boy come in knowing her son was struggling at the moment. Baekhyun’s bedroom door opened and he saw Chanyeol with his nighttime bag and the biggest smile Baekhyun had ever seen on the boy, and maybe, just maybe that made Baekhyun feel much more relaxed. Tonight was going to be extremely fun and they would end having way more sleepovers in the future.

 

Baekhyun had a whole list of planned activities they were going to do, and then at the end, they could have a movie night with some popcorn. This time his mother had let him eat in his room, which Baekhyun was happy about considering he didn't want to watch a movie in the living room. Baekhyun was going to make sure that this was the most perfect first sleepover but that it would be the best sleepover Chanyeol had ever gone to.

 

_

 

The night was ending and both boys were crashing from all the sweets they had secretly eaten. Underneath Baekhyun’s bed, the boy kept a stash of candy that his mother didn't know about and he was committed to keeping it that way. He could not have his mother taking away his sweets. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both getting ready for bed and choosing which movie to pick, at the end they both decided on Zootopia, mainly because Chanyeol had given Baekhyun those puppy eyes and the other boy couldn’t resist.

 

Halfway through the movie, Chanyeol began to whine telling Baekhyun he was too tired to finish the movie. Baekhyun agreed with the other and turned off the movie. Even though both boys had said they were tired, they still stayed up a few more minutes just staring at the ceiling and enjoying each other's company.

 

Baekhyun licked his chapped lips and leaned towards Chanyeol. “Did you have fun today?” He needed to know if he had succeeded.

 

Chanyeol smiled which relieved Baekhyun. “Of course I did. I’m going to tell my mama to let me have more sleepovers and you should come over to my house for a sleepover! I have a dog and I think he’ll really like you because I like you.”

 

Baekhyun nodded eagerly at the other boy's suggestion. “You know, if we get married, which we will, we can have as many sleepovers as we want.”

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks turned pink and he whined at Baekhyun for making him feel embarrassed.

 

_III._

 

If baekhyun had the ability to disappear, he would’ve used it right about now.

 

Throwback to three weeks ago when Baekhyun had casually been walking to class when he spotted it, it being the signup sheet for the school's talent show. Now, Baekhyun for sure isn't cocky, but he can admit he has a pretty good voice for a nine-year-old. The compliments that his family and Chanyeol give him helps a lot. Baekhyun has never participated in anything like this at school and with Chanyeol, hopefully, on his side, they could probably do fantastic. So without telling Chanyeol first, Baekhyun writes both of their names down and starts to think about what they could perform.

 

Telling Chanyeol about what he had done was a completely different story. The taller boy by two inches was not thrilled. In fact, he was panicking which was causing Baekhyun to panic just as much. Baekhyun tried to assure his best friend that they would do amazing, with his great singing and Chanyeol’s amazing guitar skills they could probably win. What really won over the taller boy was when Baekhyun mentioned that the prize was a gift card of one hundred dollars for their favorite arcade place.

 

So, for the next three weeks, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol practiced until they were both annoyed with the song. They had chosen ‘Live High” by Jason Mraz and according to both of their mothers, they had perfected the song. They were both confident that they could win this show, but that all came crashing down once the day finally came and Baekhyun felt like he could puke everything he had eaten in the last week.

 

He was beyond nervous and he was pretty sure there were sweat stains on his shirt. Chanyeol kept trying to calm him down but nothing was really working, Baekhyun was ready to bolt out their school auditorium.

 

“Baekkie, please don’t be nervous. You're a really good singer and– and you’re going to blow away everyone and they'll love you so much like I do, you might get famous!” Chanyeol gasped.

 

Baekhyun perked up at that. He had recently been watching idol videos and he had told his mother that he would love to do that. His mother only laughed thinking her son was silly. When he told Chanyeol though, the boy instantly backed him up and supported him on his Idol future. Baekhyun was now determined to do this show, so when the teacher called their name he was the first one to come out and wave at the audience.

 

_

 

After the performance, everyone stood to wait for the final results from the judges. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were nervous about the outcome but both boys had agreed that if they didn't win, they could still celebrate with a huge cake, preferably a chocolate cake. Like mentioned before Baekhyun wasn't cocky, but he totally saw it coming when the judges announced that he and Chanyeol had won the competition. Both boys ran up to receive the gift card and a bouquet of flowers. They waved at their mothers who were sitting in the front.

 

Before they could go backstage to finally go home, Baekhyun took the microphone away from the teacher and smiled brightly before embarrassing Chanyeol once again.“I Just want to say thank you for picking us, but I want to thank my future husband for making me feel better before the show because I really thought I was going to throw up.”

 

Everyone had mixed reactions, the crowd and Chanyeol’s mother were laughing. Baekhyun’s mother was shocked at her son's behavior and poor Chanyeol had turned bright red while his classmates had snickered and made kissy noises at him.

 

_IV._

 

He smiled brightly as another student dumped Valentine’s Day cards in his bag. Baekhyun loved Valentine’s Day. The number one thing he loved about this day was that he got candy with cute valentine cards. He also loved making valentines day cards to give to the other kids. Every year they complimented him on his cute cards and every year it made Baekhyun happy. This year though it was a little different, just for one reason.

 

Baekhyun had heard the whispers of his other classmates beside him talking about a specific valentines day card that Chanyeol, his best friend, had received. Of course, being the mischievous ten-year-old that he was, Baekhyun was determined to steal the card and inspect it for himself. He finally got the chance to do that once the class had settled down a bit, so he walked towards Chanyeol’s bag while the other boy was distracted and looked for the special card. What Baekhyun saw made him want to rip the card into tiny pieces and shove it down the throat of the person who had given this card to Chanyeol.

 

“Uh oh! Looks like Baekhyun has found out about his competition.” A boy, taller than Baekhyun, but definitely shorter than chanyeol teased.

 

Instantly Chanyeol ran towards Baekhyun and snatched the card shoving it into his jeans pocket. He looked at Baekhyun with red cheeks and smiled, well it looked more like he was hurting from toothache. Baekhyun pouted and stormed off to his seat ignoring Chanyeol’s pleads to wait.

 

_

 

Throughout the school day, Baekhyun had avoided Chanyeol at all costs, which was a little hard considering they were together everywhere, even while walking home. Chanyeol kept quiet mainly because he was too busy freaking out in his head on what to say to his best friend. He finally gave up and took out the card that was now incredibly crumpled from being in his pocket all day and handed it to Baekhyun.

 

“Here, you can read it if you want,” Chanyeol said.

 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and shoved the card against Chanyeol’s chest. “I already read the dumb thing! ‘We don’t really talk, you're a little weird and were in different classes, but I really like you. Would you like to be my boyfriend? Signed Do Kyungsoo’ gross.”

 

“Then why are you mad!” Chanyeol yelled. He had really thought Baekhyun was mad at him for not letting him read the card but turns out he was wrong.

 

Baekhyun screamed and continued to walk away from Chanyeol already exhausted from how dumb his best friend was. He might be young and not really know what liking someone is all about, but he liked Chanyeol. He liked the way the other boy made sure he was happy every day, how he tried to make Baekhyun laugh at least once every day and how he shared the other half of his peanut butter sandwich when Baekhyun was still hungry.

 

Chanyeol caught up to him and grabbed his arm to make him stop. “Are you jealous?”

 

Baekhyun turned pink and looked away from Chanyeol. “Of course not.”

 

It was like the wheels had finally clicked inside Chanyeol’s brain because now everything made sense, he couldn't believe he was this dumb.

 

“Baekkie, I didn’t say yes. I stayed after school for a few minutes so I could find Ksoo and tell him that I only wanted to be friends.” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun pouted.

 

Chanyeol nodded quickly. “I don't like Ksoo like that.”

 

Baekhyun’s mood did a whole twist after hearing that and he smiled, with all of his teeth showing, at Chanyeol.

 

“Fantastic! Then the wedding is back on.” He giggled. “Prepare yourself, future husband.”

 

Chanyeol turned pink and rolled his eyes at his best friends weirdness. At least everything was fixed now, besides the fact that Chanyeol was now on Kyungsoo’s death list.

 

_V._

 

It was after school when it happened. Baekhyun was sure his cheeks were burning as he looked at Jongdae. He opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. He knew Chanyeol was witnessing all of this which made Baekhyun more embarrassed for some reason.

 

“I’m sorry… but what?” Baekhyun blurted out wincing at his tone.

 

Jongdae coughed awkwardly.” Uh… I asked if you wanted to go on a date, with me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Baekhyun bit his lip. He looked at Jongdae, who looked like he was sweating buckets. Poor guy, Baekhyun did feel bad. He felt even worse knowing what he was going to tell the boy.

 

“Um… I’m sorry.” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “I only like you as a friend.” He tried to smile.

 

Instantly Jongdae’s nervous smile fell. Baekhyun saw his cheeks turn pink and he opened his mouth. All that came out was a bunch of stutters that didn’t make sense. The only thing Baekhyun could make out was a ‘never mind’ and a ‘gotta go,’ and the boy left quickly. Baekhyun felt extremely guilty all of a sudden. He wanted to chase Jongdae down, but what good would that do. He turned around and was met with Chanyeol’s emotionless face.

 

Baekhyun felt himself blush again once he remembered that Chanyeol had witnessed all of that. He whined and pushed past Chanyeol ready to go home and forget this had ever happened. This had been instantly the worst day ever and the most awkward experience Baekhyun had to ever go through. Why hadn't his mother prepared him for something like this? He was going to have a stern talk about this once he got home.

 

_

 

The walk home was awkward. Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't speak and Baekhyun was honestly dying on the inside. Ever since turning fourteen his insecurities had been through the roof, and anything involving making Chanyeol mad or annoyed made him want to combust. It really didn't help that Chanyeol had remained with the same expression all the way home, so Baekhyun couldn't even look at his best friends face knowing what was going on. Perhaps if he cried Chanyeol would snap out of whatever funk he was in, but then again Baekhyun didn't want his best friend to feel guilty.

 

He finally said screw it and quickened his step so he could stop in front of Chanyeol, which come to think of it wasn’t his brightest idea considering his giant best friend could’ve literally fallen on top of him. Of course, Baekhyun being the psychic that he is predicted that to happen but Chanyeol caught himself just in time.

 

“Baek! What the hell was that?” Chanyeol huffed eyeing his best friend.

 

“You’re not talking to me and I want to know why!” Baekhyun whined. “If you don’t start talking to me I’m going to tell your mom about that one time you drank alcohol at the party we snuck to, and yes I will throw myself under the bus if I have to.”

 

Chanyeol gasped. “You wouldn’t!” He took one good look at Baekhyun and decided that yes, his best friend actually would. So, he gave up. “Fine. I’m just… why did Jongdae do that?”

 

Baekhyun blinked and then proceeded to punch Chanyeol in the arm.

 

“Are you kidding me! You’re being the biggest dummy on this planet just because Jongdae asked me out?!” Baekhyun continues to smack Chanyeol. “For your information, I said no. Maybe if you used those big ears of yours, you would’ve heard that.”

 

“Don’t bring my ears into this!” Chanyeol on reflex covered his ears. “He promised he wouldn’t ask you out!”

 

Baekhyun blinked, once again.

 

“I– he what? You what?” Baekhyun stuttered.

 

“He promised he wouldn’t ask you out,” Chanyeol muttered embarrassed that he had to reveal this to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun huffed already feeling a headache coming on. “You absolute idiot. Don’t you know I’m going to marry you in the future? The whole school knows we’re future husbands. I don’t care if anyone else asks me out dumb dumb.”

 

Chanyeol being taken aback almost tripped over his own two feet. He looked at Baekhyun already feeling his face heat up. Baekhyun gagged at Chanyeol’s dumb face with his dumb big smile. He really was going to marry this dummy in the future.

 

_VI._

 

Prom was the most important event that Baekhyun was looking forward to. Now that he was a senior he’d be able to go and enjoy himself with all of his friends, but most importantly his date. For the past two weeks, Baekhyun had been front and center to every prom proposal for far. He was happy, thrilled even to see these proposals, but part of him felt sad.

 

He wanted to be asked to prom. Baekhyun grew more anxious as the days got closer to prom and he was still left dateless. Kyungsoo had told him he didn’t need a date, but that was easy for him to say considering he was going to prom with Kim Jongin, The Kim Jongin.

 

Baekhyun sighed as he watched another prom proposal. This time it was between Kim Junmyeon and Oh Sehun, two of his best friends. He wanted to be happy for them, but Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to be. His mood instantly changed though as he saw Chanyeol walking towards him with snacks he had ordered.

 

“What took you so long?” Baekhyun whined. “I had to watch our friends be all lovey-dovey by myself.”

 

“You poor thing, you’ve suffered so much.” Chanyeol chuckled and threw the snacks at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun pouted and stuck his tongue out at Chanyeol.

 

Once his two friends sat back down with flushed faces, Baekhyun thought about prom again. Maybe he should ask someone to prom? Would he have the guts to do that? If he didn’t want to go alone then he would have to push aside his anxiety and just go for it. He looked at Chanyeol and wondered for a second if his best friend had been asked. Baekhyun admits Chanyeol is very handsome and had his fair share of girls and boys after him, but through the years of Baekhyun knowing him he had never seen Chanyeol with anyone. Perhaps he should ask Chanyeol to prom? Would he even say yes?

 

His thought process was interrupted by a hand being waved in front of his face. Baekhyun blinked and looked at Chanyeol who was looking at him with a worried expression. Baekhyun smiled making sure Chanyeol got the message that everything was fine and that he was okay. Perhaps he was going to ask Chanyeol out to prom.

 

_

 

For the next few days, all Baekhyun did was brainstorm prom proposal ideas, but anytime he came up with something the next day someone had already done it. He needed, no he wanted to be creative but it seemed like everyone else had beat him on an idea. The hardest part about this was keeping it a secret from Chanyeol. Both boys were together 24/7, they were attached at the hip so it was quite hard for Baekhyun to find some alone time. Thank god for the stacks of homework that Chanyeol received which meant they couldn’t hang out, which meant that Baekhyun had all the time in the world to make this prom proposal perfect.

 

Since he was so stuck on coming up with ideas, he went to the last person he ever wanted to talk to about this. Do Kyungsoo. Of course, their friends but Baekhyun could not afford the teasing that Kyungsoo was going to give him. Unfortunately, he had run out of options.

 

“You need me to what?” Kyungsoo blinked.

 

Baekhyun groaned. Why was everyone so dumb lately? “I need you to help me come up with ideas to ask Chanyeol to prom with.”

 

Kyungsoo‘ heart-shaped lips suddenly turned into a teasing smile and Baekhyun felt himself flush.

 

“How cute. You’re coming to me to help you with your little boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Baekhyun muttered. “Can you help me, please? I promise I’ll get you that Michael Jackson record you’ve been wanting.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed. “I’ll help you for free. I totally doubt you can afford that record.”

 

He was right. Baekhyun only had about ten dollars to his name, which he was saving to buy the poster for the prom proposal.

 

“Just go back to your roots,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Baekhyun blinked.

 

“You and Chanyeol are literally perfect for each other. Dumb and dumber.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “What I meant was that ever since you guys were kids you’ve been telling him you’re going to marry him, so make your poster about that. Just be… you.”

 

Baekhyun smiled and leaned forward to give Kyungsoo a hug only to be stopped by a hand on his face.

 

“Please don’t.”

 

Baekhyun pouted but admitted defeat. He left the library finally knowing what to do and ready to make this prom proposal the best thing he had ever done in his life.

 

_

 

Coming up with ideas and writing them down was easy. That was the easy part. Actually showing Chanyeol the poster and asking him to prom, now that was extremely hard. Baekhyun felt like he had sweated all the liquid in his body out just by walking into the school. Chanyeol wasn’t with him this morning which made Baekhyun feel a little better but gave him time to calm down before the big reveal.

 

As he walked in the hallway, he saw how empty it was. Baekhyun had come a bit early just to make sure there was no one really around. One thing Baekhyun wanted was for this to be private, to make it only their thing. He didn’t want to share it with the whole student population. Of course, he loved the big flashy prom proposals but to him he wanted this to be more intimate. Baekhyun groaned quietly as he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

He finally arrived outside the classroom Chanyeol was currently in and looked down at his phone. 7:45 am. Baekhyun took a peek inside the classroom and spotted Chanyeol. The taller boy looked up and waved at Baekhyun, he also mouthed five more minutes to him. Baekhyun nodded and looked away composing himself. What if Chanyeol said no? What if he had already been asked out? Baekhyun felt his heart race at that. He hadn’t thought about that. Baekhyun doesn’t remember the last time he talked to Chanyeol about whether he had been asked to prom or not. He was so busy freaking out that he didn’t hear Chanyeol come up right beside him until the taller boy poked his shoulder and Baekhyun jumped probably twenty feet away.

 

Chanyeol laughed. “Are you okay? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost? It’s just me.”

 

Baekhyun laughed nervously. “Sorry.” He cleared his throat and spoke again. “Let’s go near the music rooms.”

 

He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and looked away from the boy just so he wouldn’t see how Baekhyun’s cheeks were turning redder by the second. The music rooms were special to them, so Baekhyun had decided to ask there. They were also empty in the early mornings, so it made it perfect. Once they reached the rooms Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol with the small poster in his hands and a rose he had pulled out from his bag. It really was now or never, so Baekhyun lifted up the poster making sure to cover his burning face.

 

“Oh.”

 

In blue glitter, the words ‘I’m going to marry you in the future, so we might as well go to prom together’ were spelled out. Baekhyun bit his lip and pulled down the poster just to see a bit of Chanyeol’s reaction. The taller boy had his whole face flushed pink and he started to laugh. Baekhyun pouted and pulled down the poster completely.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you I promise.” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “I just find it funny how you asked me today when I was going to ask you tomorrow, I just didn't have time last night to make the poster.”

 

“You were what! Why did you take so long.” Baekhyun grumbled throwing the rose and poster at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “I’m sorry. With all of this work we're getting and soccer practices, I haven't had that much time. You're dumb though Baek, of course, we were going to go to prom together, who else would I go with?”

 

Chanyeol pulled him forward for a hug and Baekhyun muttered about how much he hated him and how a terrible best friend he was.

 

“The minute we get married, I’m totally divorcing you.”

 

“Sure Baek.”

 

_

 

Prom had been exactly what Baekhyun had imagined. What he most certainly didn't expect was his best friend winning prom king, but him also winning prom king. Baekhyun had never been popular in high school, so the whole idea of winning prom king never crossed his mind. It was just something that would never come true. Now Baekhyun was standing on stage frozen as he heard the cheers from the other students pointed directly at both him and Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun was not prepared for this and he most certainly was not prepared for the dance they had to do. Baekhyun plus dancing in front of people did not go well together at all. Chanyeol whispered in his ear assuring him that he would do well and to just follow him. It was easier said than done really. Baekhyun ignored his other friends teasing smiles and focused only on Chanyeol. What if he imagined everyone else in their underwear? Would that help? Baekhyun shook his head at the idea and focused back on how Chanyeol was holding both of his hands and pulling them around his neck. He flushed when he felt Chanyeol hold his hips and bringing him closer.

 

Baekhyun groaned. “This is embarrassing.”

 

“Says the same boy who yelled at an audience that I was your future husband when we were nine.” Chanyeol laughed.

 

Baekhyun flushed again. “Shut up, that didn't happen. My mom and you totally made that up.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and hummed along to the song. Baekhyun tilted his head to look at him. His best friend had grown to be really handsome and extremely tall.

 

“Staring is rude,” Chanyeol smirked.

 

“Whatever,” Baekhyun muttered and looked down.

 

He felt Chanyeol’s fingers on his chin lifting his head up. Baekhyun flushed at how close their faces were. He opened his mouth to tell Chanyeol that he was dumb but instead he was met with a pair of lips on top of his. Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide but he kissed Chanyeol back as best as he could. His heart was racing and he really felt like he was going to pass out. Eventually, Chanyeol pulled away and it made Baekhyun feel better that he probably wasn't the only one with pink cheeks because Chanyeol was bright red too. Chanyeol smiled shyly and kissed his cheek.

 

“I’m totally going to marry you someday if it means I get more of that,” Baekhyun said.

 

Chanyeol laughed.

 

_VII._

 

Baekhyun ran through the halls of his school ignoring the scolding of teachers telling him to slow down. He had to get to Chanyeol before their free period ended or else he’d never have time afterward. With graduation coming up, he was extremely busy with his classes and he knew Chanyeol was as well.

 

After avoiding multiple teachers, probably hundreds of detentions slips and almost tripping over his own two feet, he finally made it towards Chanyeol who was busy on stats homework. Baekhyun slowly walked towards Chanyeol and threw down the yearbook covering the giant's homework.

 

“Baekhyun! I was working on that!” Chanyeol grunted. “I’m going to have to start all over now.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. “Who cares! This is more important.” He flipped towards the back of the yearbook and pushed Chanyeol’s head down.

 

Chanyeol slapped his hand away and looked at the page. Baekhyun snickered as he saw his boyfriends face turn bright red. He was expecting that reaction and he was thrilled that he got it.

 

“I– is this... what is this?” Chanyeol stuttered.

 

Baekhyun’s smile grew. “Well my dearest Chanyeol, it’s the yearbook.”

 

“I know that Baek! But why are we... why are we on here?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You know for being the smartest senior this year you really are a dumb dumb. Anyway, we made it on the yearbook Chanyeol! We are officially high school famous.”

 

Baekhyun looked back at their cute picture. He flushed red remembering where the picture had been taken. It was after they had shared their first kiss at prom after winning prom king and king, and Baekhyun didn’t realize the yearbook staff snapping photos of them. His eyes drifted right at the top of the picture wherein big sparkly letters it read ‘most likely to get married..’ and he giggled pointing it out to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's silliness. He leaned in to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek and Baekhyun flushed. They had been dating since prom night and it was a little different at first. After getting over the awkward bit, they went back to normal. Except now kisses were added to the mix and they could be way more lovey-dovey towards each other. Not in front of Kyungsoo, Minseok or Sehun thought their rules.

 

Baekhyun took a picture of the yearbook page to send it in the group chat so they could tease Chanyeol later on, he obviously knew he would get teased too but he was okay with that.

 

“This just confirms that I’m totally going to marry you in the future.” Baekhyun smiled.

 

_

 

The big day had finally arrived and both boys were ready to embark on what the future was going to bring them. Baekhyun was a little upset that he wasn't sitting next to Chanyeol at the moment, but graduation made it a little better. He had been waiting for this day forever, not just because he was ready to say goodbye to high school but also because a week from now he would end up moving into an apartment with Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled looking up and hearing Junmyeon finish his speech. They all stood up ready for their principal to finally say the big words that they had all been waiting for.

 

“Congratulations class of two thousand nineteen, you have officially graduated.”

 

Instantly everyone's hats flew up and cheers erupted in the stadium. Baekhyun held on to his hat not wanting to lose it, it was too valuable to him. He saw everyone hugging and smiling at each other. Once he knew he could leave, the only thing on his mind was finding Chanyeol. He spotted the boy instantly, his height really gave Chanyeol away, and when their eyes met Baekhyun ran for it. He dodged everyone as best as he could and once he reached Chanyeol, Baekhyun threw himself at his boyfriend. They hugged each other tightly extremely happy that they had graduated together.

 

Baekhyun pulled away and kissed Chanyeol briefly. “Do you think your mom would get mad at me if I proposed to you right now?”

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol flushed. “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Fine, but the wedding will still go on!”

 

_\+ bonus._

 

“Please tell me where we’re going.” Chanyeol knew if it was possible to hear someone’s pout, he could’ve heard Baekhyun’s straight away.

 

He quickly looked at Baekhyun just to make sure the boy still had the blindfold over his eyes. Chanyeol didn’t want Baekhyun to know too soon where they were going. It was all part of the surprise that he had been planning for weeks. Due to them being too busy with work and their new dog, they hadn't had time to visit their hometown. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun missed the others and especially his mother. Sure they were a phone call away but nothing beats seeing their mothers in person.

 

“It's a surprise, Baek,” Chanyeol said for the twentieth time.

 

He finally saw the entrance of the place they were going and drove in. Chanyeol parked the car and told Baekhyun that he would help him get out. He quickly ran to the other side of the car and helped Baekhyun out. They both walked towards their final point and at that moment Chanyeol took the blindfold off Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun blinked. “You took me… to the park?”

 

Chanyeol groaned. “You’re so dumb. Look a bit closer.”

 

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol and lightly smacked his shoulder. He turned away and looked at the park much closer and that's when it hit him. It was the park where they had first met, where Chanyeol had ruined his sandcastle and then offered to help him make more.

 

“Oh.”

 

Baekhyun turned back to look at Chanyeol and gasped. Chanyeol was on one knee holding a ring towards him.

 

“I’ve had this planned for a while.” Chanyeol smiled nervously. “You're my best friend and we've always been there for each other. I've grown to love every part of you and although we might have immature fights some days, I know we’ll always be okay in the end. Since we were five years old you've been telling me you're going to marry me and I realized that I’ve never said it back. So, Baekhyun I’d love to marry you, I want to marry you. I want to spend forever with you.”

 

And who was Baekhyun to say no to that? He literally had been dreaming of this exact moment since he was five. So, with tears in his eyes, he said yes to Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun was ready for the next chapter of their story to begin.

 


End file.
